Pasando el tiempo en el infierno
by Patty-PLMH
Summary: Non-Con (Al principio ¡Lo Prometo!) BL/Yaoi - CellXFreezer Escuchar a Freezer quejarse es cosa de todos los días, pero cuando le pide entretenimiento a Cell de forma arrogante, este se ofende pero le toma la palabra de una forma indeseada.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Este Fanfiction contiene **Non-Con** , si no te gusta no lo leas, y si es así, disfrútalo

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT y Dragon Ball Super no me pertenecen, esto es solo un fanmade.

– ¡UGH! – Gimió más ruidosamente que la vez anterior – ¡UGHH! – Gimió aún más fuerte – ¡UUGH-

– ¡Ya entendimos! ¡Estas aburrido! Cállate de una vez – Le grito Cooler a su hermano menor mientras se mantenía acostado boca arriba en una roca.

– ¡No es posible que no haya nada que hacer! ¡ES EL INFIERNO! – Grito Freezer mientras se mantenía igual acostado pero boca abajo.

Habían pasado considerables años desde que había muerto junto a su padre solo para después encontrarse con su hermano que había muerto poco tiempo después, en su momento había hecho una rabieta que hizo temblar el infierno entero, no solo no tenía la esperanza de que Cooler los reviviera si se hubiera tomado el tiempo de revisar los archivos y documentos de su penúltima y última misión a namek y la tierra donde especificaba en repetidas ocasiones que buscaban las esferas del drogón que podían conceder deseos, y aunque hubieran perdido la oportunidad, la misión en la tierra no solo era de venganza, si no de la búsqueda de otras alternativas para conceder la inmortalidad, o en ese caso, revivir a los muertos.

Pero No.

Cooler se quiso hacer el _Cool_ y hecho todo a perder, se quería enojar profundamente de su hermano, pero no podía por dos razones. 1; su padre estaba ahí y podría castigarlo si iniciaba una pelea con "su misma sangre" y 2; Se sintió alagado que haya muerto mientras buscaba la venganza de su muerte… o bueno, eso dijo él.

Y ahí estaban los tres, aburridos como el demonio ¿Cómo es que el infierno puede llegar a ser tan aburrido? Los más grandes villanos del pasado estaban juntos en un solo lugar, uno se imaginaria una guerra 24/7 donde la muerte ya no existía y los más grandes miedos eran el plato de cada día… ¡Y Solo Había ROCAS! ¡ROCAS ABURRIDAS EN TODOS LADOS! Los más grandes villanos no eran excepcionalmente fuertes, es más, aparentemente, las almas de los verdaderos villanos se habían arrepentido de sus pecados y habían preferido ir a limpiar sus acciones y reencarnar. Patéticos. También había otros seres fuertes aparte de ellos en esos lugares, unos monstruos con los que puedes pelear para matar el tiempo, otros individuos más fuertes, pero después de años, todo era tan aburrido.

– Ya hijo, tu actitud está molestando a todos – Dijo su padre y Freezer gimió en desagrado.

– Bien – Y se puso de pie.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Cooler sin mirarlo.

– Iré con Cell a aburrirme con el – Sin más, se fue volando lentamente.

…

– Esos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos ¿Crees que sean novios? – Le pregunto Cooler a su padre.

– Quiero pensar eso y que no tienen una relación vulgar de libertinaje – Le respondió su padre tomando un trago de su copa de vino de forma despreocupada.

Ligeramente lejos de la familia fría, Freezer volaba malhumoradamente con los brazos cruzados mientras murmuraba cosas como "No pelees con tu familia, ñiñiñiñiñii soy un viejo estúpido" o "Hubiera matado a Cooler aquella vez que ebrio" durante todo el camino hasta llegar a las tierras de Cell.

El infierno no era especialmente complicado: haz lo que quieras, solo no intentes salir de él. Por lo que tomar tierras y hacerlas tuyas no era gran cosa, Cell había decidido tomar tierras y convertirlas en suyas con las cosas que le gustaba, como tiro al blanco con estatuas de Goku y su hijo Gohan, y castillos, muchos castillos, y no se debían a porque le gustaban los castillos o algo así, era solo porque le gustaba jugar a ser arquitecto, y construir castillos eran sus cosas favoritas de construir.

– ¡Estoy Aquí! – Grito Freezer entrando por la puerta de uno de los castillos más grandes y detallados de los alrededores en el que Cell había nombrado como su hogar ya que era su favorito, aunque claro, eso podría cambiar en cualquier semana que se ponga en modo creativo.

– Si, percibí tu ki unos kilómetros antes – Le respondió Cell con dos tazas de agua de té, una caliente y otra fría.

– ¡Este Lugar es increíblemente aburrido! – Exclamo Freezer entrando a la mansión tan familiar como si fuera su hogar y tomando la taza de té frio con despreocupación para darle un trago de el.

– … ¿y…?

– Esta perfecto – Le respondió refiriéndose al Té y haciendo que Cell se enorgulleciera de sí mismo.

– Claro que esta perfecto, lo hice yo, y YO soy perfecto – Se pavoneó. Freezer solo rodo los ojos con una ligera sonrisa.

Freezer y Cell tenían una extraña amistad muy fuerte desde que se conocieron en su primer día en el infierno dado a sus gustos muy similares; ambos amaban destruir cosas, matar personas y querer acabar a Goku y a todo aquel que se le relacionara. Intentaron gobernar el infierno con puño de hierro para después salir de él, pero las cosas se tornaron mal y terminaron con hoyos en el estómago y castigados durante dos meses, después decidieron solo gobernar el infierno ya que ir más allá de eso era imposible por el momento.

– Entonces el viejo apoyo a Cooler y me dijo que me callara – Dijo Freezer recostado con solo una pierna acostada en el sillón de la ostentosa sala del majestuoso castillo de Cell.

– Que estúpido – Dijo Cell sin mucho interés y refiriéndose a King Cold mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

– ¡LO SE! – Respondió Freezer haciendo sonreír a Cell. Entonces, volteo a ver a su amigo cuando este se quedó más de cinco segundos callado.

– Que sucede.

– Aburrido, estoy muy aburrido – Le respondió Freezer mientras ahora si se acostaba completamente en el sofá – ¿Por qué no hay nada que hacer, no se supone que este es el infierno? Quiero algo más emocionante – Y se planteó un silencio que duro minutos – Entretenme – La inesperada orden de Freezer dejo a Cell más que solo confundido.

– ¿Disculpa? – Pregunto sin demostrar más emociones que no fuera desconcierto con sus ojos aun más abiertos y labios ligeramente separados.

– Entretenme, estoy aburrido – Repitió con voz prepotente.

Cell no sabía si reír o enojarse. Estaba bromeando ¿cierto? Debía de estar bromeando. Nadie, absolutamente nadie en el infierno podría ser tan estúpido como para ordenarle a él; La criatura más fuerte y perfecta del lugar, no podía ser que Freezer conociéndolo mejor que nadie fuera el primer estúpido en creer que puede ordenarle algo, simplemente no debía ser cierto.

– Tu… Estarás bromeando ¿No? – Pregunto Cell con una sonrisa torcida y con su parpado temblando de ira contenida.

– Estoy tan aburrido, que tu ira ya no me afecta mientras sea algo entretenido – Respondió arrogante y retador.

Cell no lo podía creer ¡Este pequeño trozo de mierda iba en serio! Le molestaba, le molestaba mucho, absolutamente nadie podía darle órdenes a alguien tan poderoso y perfecto como el, y ahí estaba el con voz altanera ordenándole que fuera su bufón. Quería golpearlo, realmente quería hacerlo, pero sabía que solo perdería su tiempo ya que más porque tan pronto lo mate reaparecería en cuestión de nada, haría lo que él quería, el esperaba que explotara y gritara, que lo destrozara a golpes. No lo haría, no haría lo que él quería.

– Estoy esperando.

Irritante, simplemente irritante, Cell prácticamente se estaba mordiendo la lengua con tal de contenerse, miraba la situación con más salidas que la violencia.

– " _Tal vez si lo ignoro ¡No! Ya no puedo ignorarlo cuando me pone esa irada tan irritante, quizás si me alejo de él… ¡Entonces pensara que estoy huyendo! ¡Me molesta! ¡Me Molesta! ¡ME MOLESTA!"_ – Pensaba irritado mientras analizaba la situación.

Entonces, como si fuera un interruptor, algo le fue revelado.

Freezer estaba ahí, acostado en su sillón esperando algo, había visto escenas así en vieja, muy vieja información que estaba en la computadora de su padre mientras lo creaba, ahora que sacaba los archivos de su cerebro, veía que había mucha de esa información. El simplemente imaginarse en esas posiciones.

– Pensé que harías algo, pero solo te quedas viendo la nada como un estúpido, me voy – Dijo Freezer con ojos cerrados en irritabilidad mientras trataba de levantarse del sillón a lo que un par de manos fuertes y dominantes lo tomaron de las muñecas obligando a volverse a recostar – ¡¿Q-Que Haces?! – Pregunto colérico pero la mirada indescifrable y penetrante de Cell lo hicieron no solo callarse, si no casi temblar de miedo.

– No te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad? – Cell empezó serio y calmado aunque su mirada denotaba impaciencia y ferocidad – Soy la criatura más fuerte y poderosa de aquí, ni tu junto a tu familia serian capases de hacerme frente, he sido muy amable durante este tiempo al considerarte mi amigo, tienes suerte de ser agradable para mí, pero – Su voz empezaba a sonar más ruda a cada palabra al igual que su mirada – ¿Venir aquí a ordenarme que te entretenga? ¡¿Crees Que Soy Tu Bufón?! – Freezer no sabía si responder o no, estaba temblando de miedo por lo que Cell pudiera hacerle a pesar de saber que podría reaparecer en cuestión de nada.

– Y-yo n-no

– ¡Silencio! – Ordeno exasperado haciendo que Freezer callara – Que te entretenga, dijiste, estoy aburrido, dijiste, bueno – Movió su rodilla para que esta ahora se frotara contra su entrepierna y cola haciendo que Freezer arqueara su espalda más por la sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa – Tengo una buena idea para entretenernos por un largo rato – Y acerco su rostro al cuello de Freezer para lamerlo y posteriormente morderlo suavemente.

– N-no, deja… déjame – Freezer trato con todas sus fuerzas el zafarse, pero simplemente inútil, Cell era más fuerte que él y parecía que no soltaría sus muñecas ante nada.

– ¿Umm…? ¿Qué es esto? – En un momento, Cell había bajado la mirada y vio que en la zona que había frotado se empezaba a ver como se tornaba de un suave color rojo. Cell bajo una mano y atrevió a meter un par de dedos a lo que sonrió extasiado al ver como Freezer se sonrojaba y arqueaba su espalda.

– ¡D-Detente! – Grito Freezer tratando de concentrar un ataque de energía, pero no se podía concentrar lo suficiente como para lograrlo, su cuerpo y mente estaban hechas un desastre.

Cell continuo moviendo sus dedos de forma constante y rápida, escuchando con sorna y deleite los gemidos y negaciones de Freezer mientras sentía como su temperatura corporal subía a cada momento. Después de unos momentos empezó a sentir sus dedos más viscosos y calientes hasta que vio como algo salía más arriba de su entrada, no tardo nada en deducir lo que era.

– Sinceramente no espere que tuvieras uno de estos – Dijo haciendo que Freezer se esforzara en abrir los ojos y tratando de ignorar el placer que no concebía y mirarlo enojado.

– ¿A… a que te refieres? – Antes de recibir una respuesta, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica se liberara por todo su cuerpo cuando Cell tomo de su miembro – N-No… ghh… para… de-detente – Sentía como su miembro era tocado mínimamente, como si tan solo estuviera jugando con el haciéndolo sentir aún más ansioso.

– Quien creería que para una especie que no necesita reproducirse sexualmente tienen cuerpos bastante sensibles – Comento con soberbia y tomo el miembro ajeno de forma más firme para después empezar a masturbarlo. Era un miembro extraño para el humano pero no algo que se vería extraño en Freezer, de color purpura y de aspecto suave y viscoso, simulando en tacto y visión a un tentáculo muy flexible y húmedo.

Cell se relamió los labios al escuchar las quejas de Freezer, verlo tan indefenso y vulnerable ante él hacía que su entrepierna se sintiera cada vez más pesada y hambrienta por introducirse. De forma violenta, le dio la vuelta a Freezer quien aún se encontraba incapaz de tomar control de su desorientado cuerpo y alzo sus caderas al igual que su cola.

Miro con satisdación lo húmeda y coloraba que estaba la entrada solo para apurarse a tomar su miembro el cual estaba duro y viscoso por el líquido pre seminal y posicionarlo de forma que su punta entrara ligeramente en la entrada de Freezer para después introducirlo sin esperar nada.

Freezer grito al sentir su entrada siendo expandida de forma violenta, no sabía si su grito se debía de dolor o de placer, pero no quería ni podía pensar en eso. Sus uñas se aferraban en el mueble de forma que dejara una muy notoria marca dado a su falta de fuerzas, si estuviera en su condición normal, de ese mueble solo quedarían escombros.

Sabía que estaba forzando la entrada de Freezer, lo sentía, era demasiado pequeña y demasiado apretada, sabía que lo estaba lastimando, pero no era como si le importara, su cabeza estaba demasiada caliente tanto por ira como por sus deseos de dominarlo y hacerlo suyo como por sus instintos de hacerlo callar.

Las embestidas empezaron de rápidas para terminar en feroces y descontroladas, sintiendo como el ser más pequeño era expandido y forzado a disfrutar de su intromisión sin pena ni juicio, gritando de placer al sentir el duro y flexible miembro de Cell llenarlo una y otra vez, escuchando con éxtasis el sonido de sus pieles golpeando y de fluidos correr por sus muslos.

Después de mucho tiempo, los dos se vinieron en tiempos bastantes similares, Freezer se vino de forma violenta haciendo que parte de su semen le callera en el rostro mientras que Cell se venía justo adentro de Freezer así llenándolo de un líquido abundante y viscoso de un color blanco transparente. Después de minutos en los que trataron de normalizar sus respiraciones, Cell saco su miembro para ver como Freezer se dejaba caer en el ahora suelo, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero la fuerza de las embestidas de Cell habían sido tan poderosas, que el sillón y parte del suelo habían sido destrozados haciendo que ahora los dos estuvieran sobre un gran cráter.

Pasado los minutos, Cell se levantó del suelo y observo a Freezer quien aún se encontraba con la respiración agitada, desorientado y lleno de fluidos, y le dedico una una mirada muy inexpresiva, en el fondo no sabía cómo sentirse, si culpable o satisfecho, pero de cualquier forma, hacerlo con Freezer no era algo que no quería volver a hacer.

– Te digo que toda esta situación es tu culpa, si tú no me hubieras tomado de tu bufón, yo no hubiera hecho eso – Dijo de forma fría y sin mirar atrás salió de la sala para subir las escaleras a su habitación.

Esas palabras… no sabía si las decía para culpar a Freezer de la situación o excusarse a sí mismo, pero que importa, todo estaba hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UGGGHH! Odio el Non-con (bueno… escribirlo más que nada) Realmente ¡Realmente! No quiero terminar esto así, esta historia iba a ser más romántica y bonita y termino en Non-con… ughh… me siento culpable pero… trate de apegarme a las personalidades crueles que tienen…

¡BUENO! Si este fic tiene suficiente apoyo, tal vez le haga una continuación para que no sea un final tan… frio. Así que… déjenme sus opiniones y comentarios, **si veo que merece un segundo capítulo ¡Entonces Lo Hare!**

Nota: Este fanfic fue inspirado por **junkconnoisseur** (síganla(?) en Tumblr) y **zweitbeste** (Lean sus fics) quienes me hicieron querer más a esta pareja de lo que ya lo hacía.

Búsquenme como **Patty-PLMH** en **Deviantart** , **Tumblr** y **Twitter** para seguirme y… no se… ¿Hablar?


	2. Chapter 2

**Y Aquí Esta! No sé cuánto va a durar este Fanfic pero ya que~ LE hice continuación y ya me comprometí... wuuhuu...**

– " _Ven rápido"_ – Pensó irritado mientras trataba de calmarse con un Té en su sala a tempranas horas de la mañana – _"Ya paso un mes ¡Deja De Hacerte La Diva!"_.

Efectivamente, había pasado un mes completo desde el accidente, y con accidente es referible a violación, como fue de esperarse, Cell había bajado a su sala a la mañana siguiente y vio que no se encontraba Freezer, no lo esperaba ahí tampoco así que no fue sorpresa, reparo sus muebles y absolutamente todo lo demás y espero a que el incidente pasara. Pero, ya había pasado un mes.

No cartas, no mensajes, no explosiones pirotécnicas a lo lejos para llamarlo, era como si se hubiera desaparecido del infierno, tampoco escucho noticias de él de ninguna lengua, no había estado torturando gente, causando alboroto o destruyendo cosas para verlas explotar. De acuerdo, tal vez fue muy rudo y tampoco espero verlo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ¡Fue el conquistador del universo! Él ha visto y vivido cosas peores ¿No? Tiene cientos de años más de vida que él ¿No? Debería de haber olvidado lo ocurrido o haberle restado importancia ¿No?

Aparentemente… no, y eso ponía a Cell mas que furioso.

– No fue para tanto – Comento en voz alta y levantándose de su sofá – Hemos hecho y nos han hecho cosas peores, es decir ¡Estamos Muertos! – Caminó hasta la puerta de su Hogar y se postro en el umbral mirando hacia el cielo – Seguramente vendrás en cualquier momento.

Cuatro días después.

– Cualquier momento.

Dos días después.

– … Estoy empezando a creer que me estoy equivocando.

Un día después.

– … Bien, yo voy – Y a paso lento y silencioso fue volando a las tierras de la familia fría, El viaje duró menos de lo normal porque esta vez fue más rápido inconscientemente, y al llegar, el hermano-cara-de-póker lo recibió afuera de su mansión.

– Cell – Dijo a modo de saludo con una revista en la mano y sin verlo mientras estaba recostado en una roca afuera de la mansión.

– Cooler – Respondió al saludo sin verlo – ¿Freezer se encuentra aquí? – Y por primera vez en… probablemente desde que lo conoce, mostro un rostro que no fue inexpresividad o irritabilidad; le estaba mostrando un rostro de confusión, aunque aun así se mostraba algo inexpresivo.

– ¿No estaba contigo? – Cell lo miro con desconcierto.

– N… no lo he visto por un tiempo – Cooler no respondió a ese comentario, solo regreso su vista a su revista y siguió leyendo.

– Ve con mi padre, está adentro – Los dos no se volvieron a hablar.

Cell observo el aspecto de la mansión Cold con un poco de desinterés, ciertamente, era una mansión bonita y grande pero definitivamente no algo que el haría ni que le gustaría tener en sus tierras, era de un aspecto post moderno esférico, prefería el estilo victoriano, pero no vino a criticar el hogar ajeno, así que solo se dedicó a entrar a la residencia Cold… Dios que era post moderno esférico.

No había muchas cosas destacables en el hogar, es decir, si, sus gustos en muebles extraños debían de derivar por sus culturas y estilos de vida en el espacio, pero nada que uno esperaría del ex conquistador supremo del universo como armas o tropas defendiendo el hogar, el lugar era más hogareño del que cualquiera creería.

– Cell ¿No es así? ¿Qué haces en mi hogar? – Dijo el Rey frio apareciendo a sus espaldas con una botella de vino en su mano desde unas escaleras que venían del suelo. Cell había olvidado lo exageradamente enorme que era ese sujeto, pero tampoco se intimido cuando lo vio.

– ¿Freezer está aquí? – El rey frio demostró el mismo desconcierto que su hijo mayor.

– ¿No estaba contigo? – Y la misma respuesta.

– No desde un tiempo – No sabía si aquel enorme alíen estaba enojado, irritado, meditando o las tres juntas.

– Raro, siempre sale y asumía que iba contigo, si vienes a buscarlo aquí no está.

Cell no respondió y solo se alejó volando a seguir con su búsqueda, si el rey Cold dijo que salía seguido, significaba que también regresaba, por lo que en realidad no tendría por qué estar buscando, simplemente podría esperarlo en su hogar, sí, eso debía de ser lo que en realidad debería hacer.

– " _Donde están esos inútiles… ¡Bingo!"_ – Si alguien aparte de él podía saber en dónde se podría encontrar Freezer, son sus Fuerzas especiales a quienes siempre le confiaba todo, y por suerte no tardó en encontrarlas, era bueno que estuvieran cerca de la mansión Cold para cualquier cosa que necesitara su jefe. Lentamente bajo su distancia del suelo hasta que sus pies tocaron agraciadamente el suelo rocoso con un manto de polvo levantándose como respuesta.

– ¡Señor Cell! ¡Buenas tardes! – Saludo Jeice al ponerse de pie de una roca en la que estaba sentado.

– ¡Buenas Tardes! – Le dijeron los demás miembros y todos le hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo haciendo que Cell sonriera. Si, ellos le tenían cierto respeto, pero no era para nada por su fuerza, normalmente la gente le daba más temor que respeto al estar frente a él, pero ellos no y eso se debían a su muy cercana relación con Freezer, Sus fuerzas solían ir a buscar planetas de valor y hacer todo tipo de trabajos por su jefe Freezer, más que obligación eso se debía a que les gustaba complacer y hacer sonreír de buena manera a su señor, y como Cell hacía en parte feliz a Freezer, lo respetaban.

– ¿Dónde está Freezer? – Pregunto sin rodeos. Los cuatro seguidores de su amigo se tensaron.

– Ummm… _¿Qué hacemos?_ – Escucho como el pequeño de rojo rodo un poco la cabeza para susurrarle algo a los demás que estaban atrás de él.

– _El señor Freezer dijo que a nadie_ – Le respondió en susurros uno pequeño y verde.

– _Pero el señor Cell no es nadie ¿No?_ – Respondió de nuevo en susurros el de aspecto más humano.

– _Si, Cell es casi de igual respeto que el señor Freezer_ – Dijo uno azul y todos se quedaron pensando un momento.

– Él… – Empezó de nuevo el rojo dudando si decir o no – Lo siento, el señor Freezer dijo que no le pudiéramos decir a nadie, pero como es usted, le diremos que se encuentra por el este, en dirección al volcán.

– ¿El este?... ah… – Pensó en donde podría estar – De acuerdo – Y se fue volando hacia esa dirección.

El viaje seria largo porque el volcán este quedaba a una considerable distancia, por suerte su vuelo era el más veloz, era solo que no quería poner todas sus fuerzas en algo que no importaba tanto, aun así, para no importarle, llego en diez segundos.

– " _Estúpida paleta congelada… hace que las cosas que no me importan me importen sin mi consentimiento"_ – Pensó después de notar que tardo nada en llegar al volcán y cayendo pesadamente en la nieve oscura.

Uno podría pensar en una isla soleada, en este lugar, una isla soleada entre lava al pensar en un volcán, bueno, el infierno no sigue la lógica humana. Ese zona estaba casi completamente congelada, como una montaña de nieve con tormentas como clima natural y con un volcán que podía llegar a ser peor que un volcán de lava, cuando daba erupción, de sus interiores salía un manto de neblina blanca y suave que congelaba al instante a quien lo tocara, dejándolo inmóvil y a merced de una lenta tortura dado a las quemaduras por enfriamiento por las próximas dos horas hasta que muriera. Buen lugar, él y Freezer nadaban de vez en cuando en su interior para relajarse.

A paso lento atravesó la tormenta como si estuviera en un campo de flores hasta llegar a una cueva formada por varias rocas apiladas, por dentro era como un pequeño laberinto de roca y hielo gris que Cell se sabía de memoria, y al llegar a la cueva escondida en el lugar, lo encontró sentado en el suelo con sus piernas extendidas y su cabeza de lado recargado en la pared.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto Freezer al verlo aparecer por la entrada de su refugio emocional.

– … No estas sorprendido de mi llegada ¿Ya aprendiste a detectar el Ki?

– No, escuche tus pasos – Y se planteó un silencio de diez minutos, nadie esperaba oír nada y tampoco decirlo, por lo que el ambiente se hiso muy pesado.

– ¿Quieres ir a tomar el té en mi mansión? – Pregunto Cell como si nada estuviera pasando haciendo que de la nada, una bola de energía golpeara su rostro, no lo deformo ni nada por el estilo, pero si lo lastimo haciendo que su rostro se ladeara.

– ¡¿ESO ES LO PRIMERO QUE DICES?! ¡¿ESO?!

– … Si Quieres café entonces-

Otro golpe se dio en su mejilla.

– ¡CALLATE! ¡ESPERE UNA DISCULPA DE TU PARTE! Una pisca de respeto hacia mi ¡¿VAS A VENIR A HACER COMO SI NADA HAYA OCURRIDO?!

– ¿Qué es una disculpa? – Otro golpe – ¡Detente! Empieza a ser molesto.

– ¡¿QUÉ ME DETENGA?! ¡NO RECUERDO QUE TU TE DETUBIERAS CUANDO… cuando – Las palabras no salieron.

– Tampoco me lo pediste demasiado, estuviste gimiendo la mayor parte del tiempo – Otro golpe – ¡Que Pares! Aparte ¿Qué importa? Te han pasado cosas peores, es decir, estas muert-

– ¡NO! ¡Morir No Es Peor! Tú… ¡Tú Eres Peor Que Goku! – Eso dolió.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo Puedo Ser Peor Que Goku?! ¡Él Te Mato!

– ¡Y TU ME HUMILLASTE! – Iba a lanzar otro ataque, pero Cell, con una velocidad sónica, lo tomo de sus muñecas alzadas y lo detuvo.

– ¡Que Pares De Hacer Eso! Y… ¿Te humille? – Freezer lo vio con odio.

– Si, lo hiciste, pudiste matarme, lo hubiera preferido, hubiera preferido eso a que jugaras con mi cuerpo. Si, fui molesto, lo sabía, solo quería irritarte.

– Si sabias que me estabas irritando, entonces sabias que te lastimaría.

– ¡Pero No Lo Hiciste! ¡Jugaste Conmigo! Es… es… Diferente – Apretó sus puños sin poder seguir.

– … No es razón para llorar – Freezer levanto su rostro para verlo con furia y sorpresa combinada.

– ¡No Estoy Llorando! – En efecto, tenía el rostro seco, ojos claros y voz firme, nada que se le pudiera asociar al llanto.

– Haz destruido mundos y vidas… ¿Crees que tienes derecho a llorar? – Cell parecía no escucharlo.

– ¡Que No Estoy Llorando!

– Dejemos tu llanto de lado – Freezer gruño – ¿En qué aspecto es diferente? Si te mato te lastimo, si te violo lo es también, que importa – Freezer lo miro furioso, pero justo cuando iba a soltar gritos y reproches, dejo sacar un muy, muy pesado suspiro.

– Olvídalo – Dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo derrotado y con sus manos aun siendo sostenidas en lo alto por Cell.

– Te dije que no es razón para llorar – Freezer gruño ligeramente.

– Sé que eres demasiado narcisista como para darte cuenta que hiciste algo mal, Solo hare como si esto nunca paso – Dijo Freezer respirando y poniéndose firme con dignidad – Tenemos un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que dejemos de estar en este lugar, y honestamente, incluso con este acontecimiento, sigues siendo el mejor compañero de platica que eh tenido en vida y muerte – Dijo con elocuencia y con su tono de voz controlado y elegante de siempre – No quiero pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo ignorando tu existencia en lo que trato de superarlo, solo… lo olvidare.

– Perfecto – Dijo Cell soltándole por fin de sus muñecas con una enorme sonrisa y vio cómo su compañero se ponía firme.

– … Si – Y sin verlo camino a la salida de la cueva con Cell a sus espaldas.

El camino fue silencioso y… tenso, nunca, absolutamente nunca han tenido un momento de tensión entre ellos, claro, algunos silencios en los que nadie dijo nada y otros en los que discutían o se miraban con enojo, pero nunca fueron tensos e incomodos como ese, siempre eran amenos, cómodos y de broma en los que ambos terminaban riendo o algo así, ahora era… distinto, Y el único que pensó sobre eso fue a Cell.

– " _Estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que lo olvidaría ¿No?"_ – Pensó Cell ahora volando atrás de Freezer mientras se mantenían a una distancia record de diez metros de separación, se acercó ligeramente y Freezer se alejó más – _"Eyup"_ – Se respondió con rostro disgustado.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

No pude seguir escribiendo Non-Con (ES DEMASIADO PARA MI) Así que lo haré un poco más romántico y con comedia. Espero que les guste.

Búsquenme como **Patty-PLMH** en mis redes sociales como **Tumblr** y **Deviantart** para seguirme y… hablar (¿?)


End file.
